1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image creation device, a transmitting device, an image-transmitting system, and a program used in the same.
2. Related Art
There are known in the art composite transfer (copy) devices which create and store both color image information and white/black binary image information from a manuscript, and transmit either the color image information or the binary image information depending on whether or not the facility where the image is to be transmitted is capable of receiving color images (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-72166, for example).